The healthcare industry has a need for clarity in various medical device parts and medical packaging. Other industries benefit from clarity of blends as well. Part clarity improves the ability of the health care professional to observe fluid paths and to detect potential biofilm development. The healthcare industry also has a need to reduce hospital acquired infections by incorporating antimicrobial additives into various medical devices, packaging, housings, curtains and the like. Clarity in polymers with antimicrobial additives is difficult to achieve as the additives typically create haze when compounded into the polymer. Health care institutions often have had to sacrifice clarity to use parts with antimicrobial additives. Parts used in these applications typically range from translucent to opaque.